Bionic Showdown ((Different and better))
by Hollybush17008
Summary: So My last story wasn't very good so a made a new and better one :) So Marcus and Douglas capture Leo instead of Davenport now Adam Bree and Chase must save him ((PUNCTUATION NOT THE BEST lol)
1. Chapter 1

Leos POV

Urg Im tired of waiting for them, I walked off you think Adam would at least be ready to go I left the school yard and started walking I took my shortcut behind a abandoned building, Chase always said "No lets not go that way it look dangerous" well guess what Chase I get to go my own way today I started walking behind the building when I saw a black truck in my turning spot "That's weird" I started to turn around "Hello pest" Marcus said "Hey!" "Why don't you take a ride with me my dad can take you home" Marcus said, "I would rather walk" I started to walk off "Wrong choice" Marcus super sped over to me and injected me with something I felt funny "Now follow me Leo, the pain hurt to much to run so I just followed, "What the worst that could happen I thought" I got in the car and we sped off

Chases POV

I opened the door "All im saying is that shoes are complicated we should go barefoot" Adam said I rolled my eyes "Adam your a genius" Bree said sarcasticly ((idk if I spelled that right lol)) "I know I am Chase see she thinks I'm a genius " "Adam she was being-"

"Let him have his moment" Bree said to me "Hey wheres Leo I said" "He left before us shouldn't he be here? I check if he is anywhere in the house" Bree said, she came back within seconds "Wherever he is he's not in this house" Bree was worrying I could tell by the look in her eyes "Who said thats a bad thing" Adam said, "Adam!" both of us yelled "Whoa take a chill pill" Adam said, and walked off to the elevator, we followed " Hey Mr Davenport have you seen Leo" I asked, "No why"

"We cant find him" "Lets ask Eddie" I suggested. Marcus came on the screen instead "Don't bother I deactivated him hours ago" "Whoa Marcus has his on Tv show what channel is this on "Adam said, "What do you want Marcus" I said, "I'm just checking on my favorite bionic friends" "How does he know your bionic? Mr Davenport said, " I heard you were looking for your brother and If you ever want to see him again I suggest you come and get him" "Guys don't fall for it its a trick!"Leo said and then it turned off

Leos POV

I woke up "Good your awake now I can start" Marcus said "Start what?" "Well since your not going anywhere we are going to capture Adam, Bree and Chase once they come to save you Marcus pulled up a screen and I saw Adam, Bree, Chase and Mr Davenport Marcus started talking to them "He has been spying on us!" I heard Marcus say "I suggest you come and get him" I knew what would happen if they came so I said "Guys don't fall for it its a trick!"


	2. Chapter 2

Brees POV

What would Marcus possibly want with Leo? I said,

I don't know but, were going to find out were saving him Chase said,

I couldn't agree more Mr Davenport said, now suit up. We all ran over to our capsules and put on our new mission suits.

These are awesome Adam said, This is going to be an easy mission Marcus could be easily beaten he is a twig!

Okay guys be careful I believe in you Mr Davenport said

Chase's POV

Okay we are here but, I have no idea on how we get in I said

Okay open sesame Adam said,

Adam I said

The door started to open

Marcus came out

(Ok I have not seen the bionic showdown in a while :( So I dont remember this part so i'm just going to skip SORRY :( )

Mr. Davenports POV

Adam, Bree, Chase?

What happened Eddie moaned

Eddie your back! I said,

Who enabled my cookies! Eddie snapped

Listen long story short Leo was kidnapped and Adam, Bree and Chase went to save him


	3. Updates

Hi guys I wanted to say some STUFF

1: School is my first priority (Lost my HW im in trouble)

2: I said, that because im not going to update real fast

3: I will update as soon as I can ok its hard sometimes

4: I think once I am done I want to do another story so I always like ideas :)

5: Thank you so much for the reviews and for reading


End file.
